


Like a Mirror

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [12]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Dark Mirror, Green peppers, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Shattered - Freeform, Wow!, i use the word shatter a lot, those character studies in a row?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Eight: ShatteredThe mirror shattered. Four shattered.





	Like a Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

He died.

There was a point of time where he didn’t have consciousness, floated in a void of nothing, and didn’t exist. Where his soul was surrendered to the light.

He was trapped as a soul in memories, to only be remembered for what he did in the past—since his future was none existent.

Then, the Blood Moon rose.

Weak. Powerless. Suck as a shadow to forever trail behind Four. Unable to do what he wanted; his freedom ripped away as quickly as it was given.

But he was alive.

His soul, shattered into pieces slowly fusing together, lived.

Life was granted to him by the demonic celestial object, but he was trapped. The Dark Mirror was destroyed. Shattered.

He shattered it.

Because of the shattering, he was a prisoner in his namesake. If he didn’t shatter it, then he wouldn’t be stuck.

But Four would be dead.

He would shatter it again if it meant saving those four fools again.

So, he sucked up his prison. If he couldn’t be there in person, then he would be there in spirit.

Hylia knows that those four idiots will get themselves killed one day.

It was his job to protect them.

He was their fifth part.

* * *

Four was one of the most levelled-headed people in the group.

Unlike Wind, he didn’t seem to have the lingering positivity of childhood. Unlike Wild, he wasn’t sporadic. Unlike Warriors and Legend, he didn’t partake in bets or verbal snarking competitions. Unlike Hyrule, he wouldn’t do something dangerous to just see a view from the top of a tree. Unlike Sky, he wasn’t carefree. Unlike Twilight, he didn’t have a secret yodelling appreciation. Unlike Time, he didn’t collect masks.

But he wasn’t as levelled-headed as people thought.

They know how he splits into Blue, Green, Red, and Vio. They know how he can merge back into Four. But they don’t know how his ‘splitting’ is more like ‘shattering’.

You can’t split someone into four equal parts. The mind is not in four different sections.

He doesn’t split, he shatters.

His mind shattered into four dominant pieces. Those pieces are what the others know of as Green, Red, Vio, and Blue.

Green was dominantly his focus and courage.

Red was dominantly his emotions and innocence.

Vio was dominantly his calmness and collectedness.

Blue was dominantly his lack of impulse control and arrogance.

If his mind split evenly, then everyone would have certain character traits about Four. Instead, they share certain traits.

They each have a fear of green peppers—each varying in degrees of fear from Green being near _phobic _of them to Vio being only mildly inconvenienced by them.

If he split, only one would have his fear of green peppers.

If he split, only one would have his love for blacksmithing.

Four didn’t split.

Four shattered.

It’s funny, in retrospect, how Shadow was killed by the Dark Mirror shattering, yet the people he saved were shattered as well.

It’s almost poetic in a sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
